One Crazy Week
by csimiamifan15
Summary: Olivia's two nieces found out that they are orphans. Will Olivia take custody or will Elliot or another team member step and save the day.


Olivia and Elliot were standing outside of an apartment. "Elizabeth Bennett." When they didn't get an answer Elliot kicked the door in. It was dark. Elliot turned on the light and saw a teenage girl sitting on the couch. Olivia walked over to her. "Lena." The girl hid her face. "Lena sweetie where's your mom?"  
Lena just pointed to a door way. She was still staring at the couch cushions that were soaked with blood. She felt someone walking towards her. "Lena." Lena stopped to think. She knew that voice. She picked her head up and saw Elliot. She gave him a hug. "Elliot!" "Hey. Want to go back to the station with me?"

Lena thought. "Wait. Livv isn't home yet." "Well when is she coming home?" The door opened. Lena stood up and walked to her sister. "Via." Elliot looked at her. She couldn't have been older than ten. "Lena where's mommy?" "Um, Via, sweetie we need to go to the station. Do you remember Elliot?" Via nodded. "He's going to take us to the station. We're going to have to hang out there for a bit."

Elliot walked Via and Lena down to the car. Elliot heard a loud bang and ran in quick to see what had happened. Lena turned and stared at the doorway a bit when she turned back her little sister was gone. "Via? Via!" She started to panic until she heard her cry. "Lena!" "Via!" She said running after her sister. Elliot ran out and saw both kids missing.

He spotted Lena and chased after her. "Lena!" Lena was catching up to the guy quickly. Lena got a hold of Via and grabbed her. She ran after her but the guy got her in the back of the head. Lena fell. "Via run to the car!" Lena said getting up. She blocked the guy from getting to Via. "You can't do that!" "Wanna bet?" He tried to hit Lena but she moved and threw a punch and hit him in the lip.

Lena tried her best to dodge his hits but one got her in the back of the head. Lena struggled to get up. Elliot ran over and helped her. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." She said walking back to the car. She climbed in the back with her sister and waited for Olivia to come out.

They went to the station where Lena was asked questions while Olivia played with Via. "Where were you last night?" "I was at my aunt's." "Can anyone verify that?" "Your partner." "What?" "Olivia is my aunt. Her and my mother share the same father. Olivia was his baby girl and my mother Elizabeth was his Sweetie Pie. And I was his brat." Lena said staring at the floor.

"So you and your grandfather don't get along?" "No. He told Elizabeth she should've had an abortion. He told her that I was useless." "How did you feel?" "I didn't understand at first why he didn't want me but then I learned why." "And why is that?" Lena didn't say anything. "Lena. You can tell me anything you know that. After all we go way back."

Lena thought back to when she was sitting in a basement locked up. She was nine years old. She remembered going to school and getting off of the bus but she couldn't remember anything after that. Next thing she knew she was handcuffed to a pipe attached to the furnace. She remembered getting beaten and thinking she was going to die.

She remembered praying she was going to make it. She remembered hearing the door opening thinking she was going to die. She looked over and saw a pair of dark shoes. She heard a deep voice call her name and she turned her head and stared at the floor. She didn't want to see her attackers face. She remembered feeling these two hands on her cheeks turning her head to face him.

She opened her eyes after a bit. She knew it wasn't her attacker. So who was it? She opened her eyes and stared. "My name is Detective Stabler I'm here to help you Lena." Lena watched as he unlocked her handcuffs and took the duct tape off of her mouth carefully. She remembered wrapping her arms around him and crying. "I want to go home." She said crying harder.

"Lena?" Lena picked her head up. "Why didn't you and your grandfather get along?" "Because I was a mistake. My mom was kidnapped and when she was brought home she found out she was pregnant shortly after." "I'm sorry to hear that." "A couple years ago my grandfather apologized to me. I wondered why he did. Then when I went to his house to ask him two weeks later he was dead."

"I wondered why he was so nice to me. It was because he was dying." "Ok. Come on we'll go get some water." Lena stood up and followed Elliot. She walked over and grabbed a cup of water. She heard a noise. It was someone throwing a fit. She ran out to her sister.

"You can't have her! She's mine!" Lena walked over and hid Livv behind her. "What do you want?" "My daughter." "You have no daughter." "Yes I do. I'm Olivia's father." "You disowned her Bill!" He slapped her across the face. Lena turned her head back. "You think that hurt?" He tried to slap her again. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. She had it against his back forming a chicken wing.

"Now you're going to leave me and my sister alone." "Or what?" "Or I'll snap your arm." "You can't do it. You're just a kid." "Don't ever underestimate my abilities Bill." "Go ahead do it!" Lena thought. She let him go. She watched as Munch pulled Bill up. "See you couldn't do it. You're weak." Lena just stood there. "You know what Bill?" She saw the smirk on his face. "You little brat. You're mom should've got rid of you when she had the chance."

"You're right. I am just a kid." She swung her leg back and kicked him. She watched him fall to the ground covering his lower abdomen. "I maybe a kid but I don't need to be an adult to do that. Now leave me and my sister alone." She said standing up and walking away.

She was sitting in the interrogation room. She started to nod off. It was ten o'clock at night. She was always in bed by nine because of school. She started to nod off when Olivia and Elliot walked in. "Lena." Olivia saw she was starting to fall asleep. "Lena come on. You can stay here tonight." "Ok. Aunt Olivia?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet your father but if it matters he never stopped talking about you." "What?"

"You were his baby girl. My mom always wanted to find you and meet you and she did. The sad thing was it was too late. My grandfather had passed. If you have any questions about him I'll tell you. He always talked about you. That was the only connection between us." Olivia led Lena to a room filled with beds. "You and Olivia can stay here tonight." "Ok. Thanks Aunt Olivia." Lena walked over and layed down in the bed.

When she woke up the next morning she saw that her sister was gone. She opened the door and saw Elliot talking to her. Lena just smiled at her little sister. "Hey Lena can I talk to you?" "Sure." Lena followed Olivia to the interrogation room. "What's up?"

"What did my father tell you about me?" "I found your picture in the paper and showed it to him. Told him you were the cop that saved me. He smiled and said that in the picture was his little girl and he explained to me what had happened." "You mean between my mother and him." "Yeah. Olivia it wasn't how you think it was. Your mother had had too much to drink." "I know that now." "Ok."

"Did he say anything else?" "He had hoped of meeting you. I told him that I would find you. Lucky me I did find you. The downside was he died two days before you did. I'm sorry." Lena said as her eyes filled with tears. "But he did love you and he wanted to explain to you what had happened that night but he never got the chance. So he asked me to do it. The man never asked me for anything ever!"

"He found me a disgrace to the family but the day he was lying on his bed slowly withering away he asked me to find you and tell you. He didn't want you to question your existence. He's happy that your mother kept you. Like he told me he was with mine." Lena thought a bit more. Her grandfather actually cared about her and it took her just now to realize it.

Olivia just smiled. "Nice to see you are happy. Do you have any idea who did this to my mother?" "We're getting there Lena it's going to take time. We're going to search your home soon." "Ok. All the fighting happened in her bedroom."

"Tell me what happened that night." "Ok. I came home from your place. I went in and I heard arguing. I hid in the hallway closet and watched as a masked man about Elliot's height pulled a knife from my mom's side table and stabbed her."

"Did you see any part of his face?" "Uh, there was a scar from his eye to his cheek. It was easy to see through the mask. He had dark eyes." "Ok anything else." "He was limping." "What leg?" "Right one. There was blood on his pants and he was trying to keep off of it." "Ok." Olivia stood up. "You're going to check the house now?" "Yeah." "Ok." Lena stood up and walked out. She saw her little sister talking to Elliot.

"You ready?" Elliot asked Olivia. "Yeah." "Via come here." Lena said sitting down. Via walked over to her sister. "Lena what happened to mommy is she sick?" "Um, Via sweetie I don't know how to tell you this…" Lena thought a bit. "She's dead isn't she?" "I'm sorry." Via wrapped her arms around her sister and cried. What was Lena supposed to do lie? She wouldn't dream of it.

Lena picked Via up. She set her in Elliot's chair. "Via." Lena stopped and thought. Lena called her Via. Their mom called her Livvy. "Livvie, mommy may be gone but she'll always be with you." "In my heart?" "In your heart." Lena said smiling. "Lizzie I miss mommy." "I do too." "Lizzie?" Lena stood up. Munch was right behind her.

"I thought your name was Lena." Finn said. "It is. Well part of it. I was born Elizabeth-Lena Marie Bennett. But everyone calls me Lena. My mom was the only one that called me Lizzie." She said faintly smiling. "I was named after my mother and grandmother and Livvy was named after her aunt and cousin. Olivia Brooke Bennett." "Detective Benson's your aunt?" "Yeah."

"Well that changes everything." Lena laughed. "What? Just because my aunt's a cop you're going to give me special treatment?" "No, now we get to pick on ya." John said smiling. "You know what Munch? You remind me so much of……" Lena trailed off. "Daddy?" Livvy added. "Yeah. Before the fight. He was so nice to us." Lena said smiling at the memory. "What happened?" "I came home late from Aunt Olivia's because we dropped Livvy off at Uncle Simon's and," Lena took a shaky deep breath.

"He beat me. He was completely drunk. One day he got me." "What do you mean?" Lena lifted her shirt exposing her ribs. There was a scar from a cut. "He stabbed you?" "That's not all." Livvy said getting up and pulling the back of her sister's shirt up revealing a big burn mark. Lena just hung her head in shame.

"Did you tell anyone?" "I tried. One day my mom caught him with her curling iron trying to burn my face. She pulled me away and sent me to live with Aunt Olivia. When it was safe she brought me back. Wait you don't think he's back do you?" Lena heard a noise. She turned her head and there was her father. Ron. She saw he had a gun and ran for Olivia.

"You little witch! You ruined my life." "No I didn't Ron. You ruined it! You chose to be a drunk." "You little." He pointed the gun to Lena and pulled the trigger. Lena fell to the floor. She checked her shoulder. "Crap!" Lena said putting her hand over the wound. Finn ran over and arrested Ron. John added pressure to her wound. "Don't move." Finn called for an ambulance.

Lena tried to keep her hair away from the blood. The paramedics checked her. "We can pull the bullet out. It's right there but we need a parent's consent." "Just do it." Lena said impatiently. "I can't without an adult's consent." John flashed his badge. "Well now you can." The paramedic pulled out a pair of pliers. "This is going to hurt." "Not really." Lena said grabbing the pliers and grabbing the bullet. She whipped the pliers away.

"See." She said putting the bullet in an envelope and handing it to John. The paramedic patched her up. "So what are the chances we'll get you to a hospital?" The paramedic asked. "I already tried that." John said. "I don't need to go to a hospital I'm fine." She said standing up. She walked back inside.

"Why aren't you in a hospital?" Elliot said running in with Olivia. They were checking Lena. Olivia checked Lena's shoulder. "You need a new shirt." "I have one in the back." She said going back to change it. She changed it and came back out.

"Did you find anything at the house?" She asked picking the pieces of lint off of her shirt. She looked up and saw a look of worry on Olivia's face. "What's wrong?" No one would answer her. She felt her heart drop. "What's wrong?" A lady walked in with a suit on. She knew who she was. "No!" "I'm sorry." The lady said taking her. "No!" Lena started to run after them. Elliot grabbed her and held her back. "No please don't take her! She's all I have left! Olivia!!" "Lena!" "Olivia I love you. I'm going to find a way out of this."

She was still struggling. The lady stopped at the door and looked back at Lena. "Please! Don't do this!" "I have to." Lena's lip started to quiver and she watched as the lady took her sister away. Elliot let her go and Lena fell to her knees and cried. "She's all I had left and she's gone." She said crying softly. Olivia sat next to her niece trying to comfort her.

Lena had felt like her heart was ripped out. Her mother was dead. Her father was arrested and her sister was taken away. She just sat there. When night had fallen she was still in the same spot. Olivia knelt down. "Do you want to stay at my place?" "No offense Aunt Olivia but I want to be as far away from family as possible."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and he nodded. "Come on. You can stay at my place." Lena sat in the passenger seat and just looked out the window. Elliot tried to talk to her. "Lena I know it must be hard for you." "How? How do you know Elliot?" She wanted to say but didn't. Lena's cell phone rang. "Hello? Uncle Simon? What? No. I'm fine. I have to go." And she hung up.

"It is hard but this isn't the first time I was this scared." "You mean the kidnapping?" "Yeah." "Well I'm here for you." "Thanks." "If you ever need help you know you can call me." "Thanks but I'm not sure there's anything left to help with." "Come on. We're here."

Lena got out and followed Elliot. "I'm home." He said opening the door. Maureen was sitting on the couch. "Lena are you ok?" She said walking over and giving her a hug. "Yeah." She said nodding. Lena tried to keep her tears back and Maureen saw that. "There's a spare bed set up in my room. You can stay there." "Thank you Maureen." "It's the least I can do."

Lena saw Kathy walking over. "Lena how are you feeling?" "Ok. Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here? I mean I don't want to be a bother." "Oh sweetheart you're not a bother. It's no problem at all." "Really?" "Yeah." "Ok." She said standing there. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?" "Ok." She said walking up the stairs.

She walked into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas then went back downstairs. She was talking to Maureen catching up on old times. They were the same age. Lena was fifteen and so was Maureen. Elliot and Kathy were sitting in the kitchen talking.

"She lost her sister?" "Child Services came and took her. Lena begged them not to take her but they did. She kept crying that her sister was all she had left. I felt horrible holding her back." "Poor thing. Why didn't they take her?" "Because her mother never had custody of her. She signed it over to Olivia." "What? Did you tell her?" "No. How do I tell her that her sister left her children to her?"

"You have to tell her you can't just let them take her." "You're right." "Alright you two. Time for bed." "Ok." They said and they got up and walked upstairs. Maureen and Lena talked before they went to bed. "Ok you two its ten o'clock go to bed." "Ok." They said smiling. They went to bed.

That night Maureen heard a noise. She woke up and saw a dark figure hovering over Lena's bed. Maureen turned on the light and screamed. The man freaked and put a gun to Lena's head. Elliot and Kathy came running in. "Let go of her!" Maureen screamed trying to fight him off. He pushed her and pointed the gun at her. "No!" Lena said fighting with him for the gun.

"Who are you?" "You don't recognize me?" Lena saw the scar. "You….you killed her." "Yes I killed your mother." "Why?" "Because she crossed the line." "What?" "She killed my wife and got nothing." "You mean the car accident?" "Yeah." "Your wife was thrown through the windshield because she wasn't wearing a seatbelt!" "I bet your mother told you that."

"Did you read the paper on the accident?" "Yeah. It said there were three people in the car and two survivors." "Who was the other survivor?" "A neighborhood kid. Said she had a sliced shoulder she had it the easiest." "Look, Mr. Martin, Suzie was flung through the windshield." "That's just what your mother told you." Lena pulled her sleeve down exposing her shoulder. "My mother told me nothing. I was there." She said with a straight face.

Mr. Martin thought a bit. "Now please set the gun down. We can settle this." He started to lower the gun and then he pulled it back up and put it to his temple. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood." He was about to pull the trigger when Lena tackled him and pushed the gun away. "What are you doing?" "I destroyed your family. Aren't you mad at me?" Lena helped him up.

Lena took a deep breath. "No. Not if you make things right." "How do I do that?" "Well first you serve your time for the murder. Next you apologize to the Stabler's for disturbing their restful home. Lastly call Social Services and tell them you lied." "How do you know I did it?" "Who else would know? Here," She handing her cell phone to him. "Call them and tell you lied. You may have taken my mother from me but the least you can do is return my sister!"

He took the phone and made the call. When he was finished he handed the phone back to Lena. "I'm sorry. They said there's nothing they can do." Lena's lip started to quiver. "I hate you!" "Lena." Lena grabbed her phone and walked out. "Elizabeth-Lena Marie!" Elliot arrested Mr. Martin. Maureen just looked at her mother worriedly.

Lena was sitting outside on the steps. She had her face buried in her hands. She was afraid she'd never see her sister again. She felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Elliot. She just set her head on his shoulder and cried some more. She felt another arm around her shoulder. She looked and saw Kathy was giving her a hug. Maureen was sitting behind her with Kathleen and the twins were sitting on their laps.

Lena picked her head up and wiped away her tears. "Thanks guys. I wasn't sure I could get through this." "Well you're never alone." Lena just smiled and her eyes filled with tears again. She lifted her head at the sound of a car.

She saw a black car pull up. The lady from Child Services stepped out. "What do you want?" "To return what was wrongfully taken away from you." "What?" The lady opened the back door and Olivia ran to her sister. "Lena!" "Livvy?" She said surprised it was if her prayers had been answered. She gave her sister a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should've been stronger." Olivia pulled away and looked at her sister.

"Why are you crying?" "I'm just so happy." "Ok." Lena heard someone running. She looked and it was her aunt. "Aunt Olivia?" "Hey are you guys alright?" "Yeah." Olivia gave her nieces a hug. "So what happens to them now?" "Well," The lady said unfolding a piece of paper. "According to the will of Elizabeth Marguerite Bennett the kids go to you."

"What?" Olivia said grabbing it and reading it. "Is that true Aunt Olivia?" "Yeah." She folded the paper and handed it back to the lady. Lena gave her little sister and aunt a hug. She started to cry again. "Lena are you happy?" "Yes Livvy I am. Our little broken family is back together again and this time I'm not letting anyone take it away from us." She said giving her a hug.

Lena walked over and gave Kathy a hug. "Thank you so much for taking me in." She gave Maureen and Kathleen a hug next and then the twins. Elliot looked disappointed that he didn't get a hug. Lena walked up in front of him. "You didn't think I forgot about you did you?" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."


End file.
